


The Bonds We Can't Break

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Not Canon Compliant, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Ruthless (Mass Effect), Shepard (Mass Effect) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Thane Krios Lives, Varric Tethras' Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Haley was a very sick eighteen year old, her death, however, wasn't as final as she thought.She didn't expect to wake up in ThedasShe definitely didn't expect the Inquisitor to be from her worldShe also didn't expect to be a part of saving an entire world.*Crackshipping Varric x Inky*Tags that don't exist: Best Friend BondTriggers: Mentions of Cancer treatments and the effects on the body Chemotherapy has.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras, Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Thane Krios/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Into The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything created by Bioware, and am not writing this for any monetary gain. I also do not own anything that may be referenced in the story including:  
> Movies  
> Books  
> Disney
> 
> DO NOT SHARE THIS TO ANY OTHER SITE. IT IS ONLY POSTED TO A03!
> 
> DO NOT USE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION.

Haley didn't know what in the seven hells was going on when she kneeled in the snow, still clad in what she fell asleep in the night before; short shorts, and a loose Baby Yoda T-shirt, that effectively hid the shorts she wore. 

She was outside, cold, wet from where she had been laying in the snow. And her head pounded. This certainly wasn't New Orleans, nor the cancer treatment center she had been in last night. She could almost believe it was a dream brought on by her chemo if she wasn't freezing her tits off. 

So she started walking, the strangely familiar swirling green sky of terror not going unnoticed by the sickly teenager. She only walked a few steps before throwing up everything but her stomach. She hated Chemotherapy, but her adoptive mom was a sweet woman who had raised her since she was six. What would Lora do when she came by with Alexis and Haley wasn't in her hospital room? What would Haley's little half sister do? It made her stomach churn again.

Haley Justine Foster was eighteen years old. Freshman at LSU studying English, she wanted to be an author. And then she was told she had stage 4 Cervical Cancer. Haley was only given six months to live with treatment, and that was seven months ago. Had she died? Was this Heaven? Or Valhalla? 

She was still so weak, her bones felt like glass and her organs felt like mush as she picked up a sturdy branch a little shorter than she was and began using it to walk. 

"Why am I here?" She whispered as she pulled a huge thorn from her arm and tore a piece of her shirt to make a makeshift bandage to staunch the bleeding. It worked, until she passed out in front of what seemed to be a contingent of medieval reenactment soldiers. 

"She's lost a lot of blood, Herald. It's like her blood doesn't clot like it should." A deep male voice disturbed her sleep. 

"Will she recover? I don't want to go and close the breach while someone under my care is so injured." A British female voice made Haley's eyes snap open and she turned her head to see two people in strange clothing staring at her.

Haley sat up, noting the large cotton shirt on her thin frame. A green light glowed dully from the woman's hand and Haley burst into laughter. 

"Is she alright?" The Herald asked Adan when Haley clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Herald… as in the Herlad of Andraste? Leader of the Inquisition?" Haley snorted. "This isn't real. But damn do you take your gaming seriously." The Herald was obviously Trevelyan, and that means the man was supposed to be Adan. But when two more people walked into the small cabin, Haley deadpanned. "Oh _HELL_ no. This is not happening. Nope. This isn't real. No." Haley began hyperventilating, her hands intertwined over her shaved head. 

"I have brought you what you asked for, Herald." Even his voice threatened her patience. The bald elf stared at her inquisitively. And his ears didn't look fake. Not even movie fake. They had a flush to them when his eyes traveled down to her bare legs, which she covered.

"Thanks Solas." The woman said, taking the crate from him as he sat on the bed. Haley couldn't back up fast enough. Her back flush against the headboard and her knees to her chest. The distrustful action did not go unnoticed by Trevelyan, Adan, or Varric, who hadn't yet said anything. 

Trevelyan dismissed Solas when she saw Haley's reaction. Haley's newly pointed ears hadn't been her concern. The Elvhen God that had sat on her bed and smiled at her had her tantalizingly dangling on the edge of a dagger. The Herald also dismissed Adan and Varric, shoving both men out of the cabin as tears finally fell down Haley's cheeks. 

And suddenly, she _hugged_ Haley, which confused the hell out of the teen. "You're from my world. You're from Earth?" Haley nodded, struck dumb by the fact someone had just hugged her and her body didn't hurt.

"Uh, Louisiana. I was in a cancer treatment center yesterday, studying for my finals." Haley said, sitting up and wiping her cheeks and sniffling. 

"I'm from London, I woke up with this on my hand. But I came through a rift." Suddenly, the woman's face was extremely familiar…

"You're Natalie Greer. You were found dead after a semi truck smashed into your car." Haley's eyes went wide. Natalie Greer had been dead for six months, she was visiting her brother in Washington State when a logging truck slid on some black ice and decimated her little rented Volvo. 

"I don't remember the accident. Not entirely. But I remember having an argument with my brother that morning over some rubbish he'd left on the table of his apartment. I remember seeing him play this game, but you are afraid of Solas, why?" Natalie was from Home. She was a piece of a place where they probably both died. 

Natalie had died in a car accident. Did Haley's cancer finally drift her into death, only to be transported into a video game world? Or a different dimension where Thedas is real? "You can't repeat anything I tell you, Natalie. Maybe change the path, but you cannot tell him I know who he is, or that you do. Pinky swear?" Haley held out her pinky, and Natalie smiled at the familiar gesture, taking her pinky with her own and nodding.

And so Haley told her everything. How Haven will fall after she closes the Breach. The escape route out of Haven through the chantry, The hidden mine shaft, and how Solas was responsible for everything that had happened. That her anchor was his magic, passed to her through his divine Foci. How she would find out in three years that he wants to destroy Thedas. 

Haley hadn't noticed that ice had began to gather where her hands gripped the wooden bedframe until Natalie looked down. "What in the Elsa shit is this?" That sent Natalie into a fit of laughter.

"You're a mage, Haley. Just, please don't walk up the bloody Frostbacks singing Let It Go. I might have to lock you in my cell for good measure." And both of the young women shared a laugh. 


	2. Ride or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weeks after Haley has been unceremoniously dropped into Thedas after her death, she is a key member of the Inquisition. 
> 
> Cullen hates her, Josie loves her and Leliana is as impartial as always. 
> 
> Cprypheus has met his match in this dynamic duo when they start to change the narrative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!

Haley had been appointed as Natalie's second in Command, even above Cassandra, Leliana and Cullen. She sat in on war meetings, and gave her opinion when asked. But now Haley paced in front of Varric's campfire in the middle of the small village. Natalie had taken Cassandra, Solas and Thom with her, so at least she didn't have to avoid the tavern. "Andraste's ass, sit down Peaches. Your nerves are making me nervous."

Haley snorted. Varric had started calling Haley "Peaches" because her blonde hair had started growing back in the two weeks she'd been in Thedas. She leaned against her new staff and cocked a patchy eyebrow at Varric, who was writing in a notebook. 

"You've written that love note to Natalie eight times, Master Tethras. You sure you don't need help?" The glare he offered made Haley smirk. Varric stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

Sera plopped down with probably her fifth tankard of ale, almost falling into a snow drift against her tent. Haley shook her head, "really, Sera?"

"This is really good shite, maybe flissa will make, what didya call em? Hotcakes?" Haley chuckled when she finally did land in the snow drift. The antics helped with the nerves, Cole's hovering did not. 

She knew Cole could feel her nerves, could hear her inner monologue praying she hadn't changed too much by telling Natalie about everything. But Haley remembered playing as The Inquisitor and wishing she had all of the information. So when the Breach closed, Haley knew they only had a few hours before Corypheus attacked Haven. 

Haley was dressed in a set of her own custom made armor. Halla hide, lined with fennec fur, a chest plate with the Inquisition symbol emboldened in Silverite. And a leather mages coat that brushed her heels, cinched at the waist with a potions belt and blue sash and a strap on her back to keep her staff in arms reach. "Commander Cullen, can I speak with you?" She asked, interrupting his conversation with Jim the runner.

"Of course, Lady Haley." He grumbled, forcing a grin as she stood stock straight like a soldier. 

"Commander, are the wagons I ordered with extra provisions and potions placed where I asked them to be?" He nodded.

"Yes My Lady. And the mine shaft has been cleared as well, but discreetly so." He handed her a report and she read about her ordered preparation. Haley hoped it would be enough. Enough that they were prepared to evacuate immediately, with civilian casualties at zero.

"Thank you, Commander. It's time to gather the Townspeople, have Chancellor Roderick wait for my go. Make sure everyone is in the Chantry within the hour." She ordered and he hit his chest with his fist before doing exactly as Haley asked. 

Before today, she had only fought straw-filled men. Now Red Templars and Rebel Mages would flood into Haven, cut down any in their path. Haley gathered the Companions that had stayed in Haven inside Leliana's tent as Cullen, Leliana and Josephine guided people into the Chantry. Closing the tent, she cleared her throat. 

"They'll come down the mountains from Haven's front here, there is no saving Haven, but we will not let them breach the chantry until we see Cullen's flares. The mine shaft is where you will wait when Natalie tells you to run." Haley explained her well-versed plan. If you wanted to be a superhero, you had to do what you could, and Natalie and Haley were Thedas' new superheroes. 

Bull gave an affirming nod. Cole just stared at the candle. Vivienne nodded. Sera was doctoring a mug of black Antivan coffee, hiding her thumb in the air. Varric cocked Bianca and smirked. And then Natalie walked in and high-fived Haley. "We can take more of them.out together, as Haley says. And with Dorian we will have four mages on the field. We can do this, guys." Natalie said, wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulder.

Natalie was statuesque. Runway pretty, with mouse brown hair and eyes the color of whiskey and only 27. She'd been a Surgical Resident in New York before she died. But since both women had been in Thedas, they hadn't been sick. Not even a cold, or sniffle. And Haley felt stronger than she had in a year. Adan believed that crossing dimensions may have actually cured any ills the women had. 

Then the bells rang out.

Haley didn't leave Natalie's side, even when she told the others to go. In just two weeks, Natalie had become her best friend, she wouldn't leave her to face Corypheus alone. "Ah, shit." Was what gruffly came out of Haley's mouth when she found the air. They had both been sharply knocked away from the trebuchet. But no civilians had died, not a single villager was left in Haven by the time the Red Templars attacked.  _ That _ was groundbreaking.

Natalie compensated for Haley in fights, But now Natalie was dangling helplessly in the hands of a ten foot, gnarled immortal. And Haley slowly inched closer to the trebuchet. "Hey, asshat! Put her down!" Haley screamed, an ice spike lodging itself into his shoulder. He growled, throwing Natalie into the trebuchet, almost knocking her out when she hit her head. 

The flares burst from the trees. Their companions were safe. "You're an arrogant fool, but that's not why we kept yanking, you false God. Now Haley!" Natalie chucked the sword down as Haley smirked and kicked the release. The two of them ran, sliding through the snow and into the mine shaft, the bottom had had four mattresses set underneath. Natalie was hurt, but she had relocated her own shoulder.

"Here, even I know it needs to have less movement." Haley said, pulling her sash from her waist, and turning it into a makeshift sling for Natalie. Haley grabbed up her staff, and clutched her ribs. It was going to bruise. But they had Corypheus scared and running. 

"You know where our people are?" Natalie asked and Haley lifted a knapsack from behind a loose stone and smiled. 

"They're in the mountain pass headed north. And if we don't find them there, then they will go to the keep I told you about, Skyhold. I don't know what our presence here has changed. Usually one of eight different people would be Inquisitor. I thought you were Evelyn Trevelyan when I first saw you. The human female Inquisitor. Then there's her brother, Maxwell Trevelyan. Or A male or female Dalish elf, Qunari or Dwarf. But we're not from Thedas. We're from Earth. So I don't know why, but for some reason either the original protagonists weren't at the Conclave, or they all died there." Haley explained as she pulled out heavy winter cloaks for each of them. 

Even though she didn't have Cancer anymore nor was the radioactive medicine coursing through her body, Haley had only been in Thedas for two weeks. Her body was still weakened, she was still thin from the chemo, even though Vivienne said her body was completely wiped of any ill effects from her illness or the chemo, she came into thedas weighing 90 pounds soaking wet, bald, and with new magic. 

It took almost an entire day trekking through knee-deep snow and a blizzard to reach the camp, and both women were exhausted. "There they are!" Cassandra's voice was a blessing as both women fell to their knees, clutching each other. Cullen lifted a now unconscious Natalie and Blackwall helped Haley stand.

"Take her… to Dorian. She needs healing." Haley said, shivering. Blackwall lifted her bridal style just before she passed out from exhaustion. 

  
  



	3. Underestimated Earthlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months together, our sisterly duo has become a Force to be reckoned with in Thedas.
> 
> Someone had made a rude comment about skimming over plot points, but if you're reading this, then you've probably played the games. Also, Natalie is not the main character, Haley is.
> 
> Also, take note of new tags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present even more Earthlings in Thedas!

Natalie wasn't the one that Solas spoke to. He spoke to Haley. In his eyes, she was his equal. Her face was not marked by Dalish blood writing. She didn't take condescension, nor did she fear Templars because her position in the Inquisition ensured her safety, even as an Apostate.

"Is this where you tell me that the orb is Elven and that there's a Keep to the North called Skyhold?" Haley asked, looking out over the valley in front of her, not meeting Solas' face.

"How did you…" Solas was struck dumb momentarily. Who was this Elfling?

"I can smell your fear, Fen'Harel. You don't hide it well." With Haley's words, he froze. He had his suspicions, but now he knew that she knew. "I will tell you that your plan is doomed to failure. In trying to restore Elvhenan, you doom both worlds by tearing down the veil. Nobody wins that war, and Thedas is reduced to ash." She said, fade-stepping to whisper it into his ear.

Of course, Haley wasn't sure if what she said was true, but she believed it enough to sound threatening… well as threatening as a five foot elf girl could sound. But she knew how Solas ticked. She was going to be one of two things to him; a powerful enemy or a powerful friend helping him.find his way in this world. 

Solas, in that moment, believed she was one of two things- a child of one of the Pantheon or a Seer. Either was possible. She knew too much. But she didn't attack him. He also didn't find the falsity in her words. When she walked away, crossing her arms against the frozen bite of the wind, he shivered in fear at the small woman.

Two weeks. It took them two weeks to get to Skyhold. Solas had more or less avoided Haley like the damn plague, which was fine for her. Thedas was her new home, was Natalie's new home. There was no going home, returning to life before this. They had  _ died _ on Earth and given a second chance to save this world from the bald elf in the Inquisitions employ. Josie had taken to making coffee like Haley showed her, grinding the beans in a mortar bowl and wrapping the grounds in cloth. Cullen had warmed up to her a bit since she saved Natalie. 

Haley's hair was a haphazard pixie cut now, golden hair to keep her head warmer during the winter in the frostbacks. 

Now it had been four months. Haley and Natalie had been to Crestwood, into the Fade and back at Adamant Fortress, and now was the agonizing part…

"Your hair has come back beautifully, milady." Her maid was trying to ease the tension in the Inquisitor's tower as a seamstress grumbled about Orlesian fashion and the thin silk garments she was being forced to sew. Natalie's mom had been a fashion designer, and boy were they about to make a monumental statement in Earth fashion twenty-first century style. Natalie was standing in a light gown that looked heavy. The bodice was made of pink silk over a leather corset, sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt made entirely of what she called shredded silk, in every color. Her long leg poked through the silk pieces to reveal almost modern high heels. 

Haley's gown was also a modern Earth statement. The hunter green dress stopped mid-thigh and hugged her newly returned curves, but the back dipped low to the small of her back, and the rest was made of a detachable silk train in the same green. Her golden curls fell to her shoulders, framing her healthier looking face. She had gained some weight, as well as becoming leaner thanks to Dorian's training and jogging with Natalie every morning. The food was heartier than she was used to as well. 

"You look so much better than when you first arrived in Haven. I thought you were going to die." Natalie said, lounging on one of her couches, eating a sandwich.

"I did die, remember? Cancer kicked my ass. I guess we came through as we were just before we died. You said you had a gash in your forehead when you stumbled out of the Fade. I was basically a walking skeleton because of Chemotherapy. I just feel healthier here. And Dorian confirmed he couldn't find any more tumors when he" Haley waggled her fingers. "And I have started having a period again. Fascinating to think I ever missed having them." She chuckled, but she had missed having a period. Her particular flavor of Cancer had meant full sterilization. They had taken her ovaries, her uterus… basically everything that made her hopeful for a future had been redacted. The site of a period meant it had all been put right. She held onto the possibility of children someday. Especially since she had started seeing Blackwall, and convinced him to turn himself in and make amends before they went to the Winter Palace. 

Now, dressed to the nines like Modern Alien Queens, including new circlets, Natalie's a pink diamond and sapphire and Haley's with a single large emerald sat at her T zone. And did the Nobility gawk at the audacity of the Inquisitor and her right hand. 

"I hear she's the Inquisitor's  _ pet _ ."

"Well, I heard they're childhood friends."

"No, no. She's the Inquisitor's half-sister." 

It was hard not to laugh at Orlesian gossip, but they were here to play the Game of Thrones, and in this game, lives were the price of the goal. She clung to Thom's arm, and he covered her hand at his inner elbow with his free hand. She knew Elves were looked down upon in Orlais. Why did she have to be reincarnated with pointy ears? Then Gaspard met the ladies halfway, and Varric and Thom abandoned them to the man who smelled of bad choices and liquor. 

"My Ladies, how quaint you look." Gaspard took in the modern gowns, likely comparing them to the thick, heavy garments that required six petticoats the Orlesian women wore. 

"We do not wear such heavy garments in Antiva, your Grace." Natalie said, curtseying. Leliana had created an entire repertoire for Natalie and Haley when they told her of their real home. 

And provided documentation. Forged, threatened, and prodded documentation, of Ladies Natalie Greer and Haley Germaine. The illegitimate daughters of Teyrn Ozlund Germaine of Antiva. Teyrn Germaine was a notorious Ladies Man, having up to twelve mistresses and over thirty children, only four of which were legitimate and born of his wife. 

When they heard the last name Germaine, it wasn't a surprise that perhaps he had children in Ferelden. Natalie was the daughter of a deceased Antivan Crow assassin by the name of Letyra Greer, and Haley a City Elf with no name to be known. Leliana had been thorough in her forgery of a background for the Earthlings. 

"Ah, it is much warmer in Antiva. I hear the Queen barely wears clothing." The asshole raked his eyes over Haley's body, and she nearly reached for the dagger hidden under her dress. 

They had the conversation about Briala, and Haley let out a snort, getting a look from Natalie. They knew Celene would live and Briala and Gaspard would be imprisoned. Briala because she is an agent of Fen'Harel, and Gaspard because he made Haley mad. 

It wasn't until they stepped into the ballroom that Solas requested a dance with Haley. She looked at him with daggers in her eyes before wrenching her arm from his vice-like grasp and taking her place at the top of the stairs. 

"Lady Haley Germaine, Right hand of The Inquisitor, Hero of Adamant Fortress, Slayer of Demons." The announcer said as she glided down the steps, smiling. She was not part of the ground team tonight. Haley was to keep an eye on the ballroom. Natalie would take Cassandra, Vivienne and Varric. 

Dorian sidled up to Haley when Solas was about to reach her and handed her a champagne flute. "Lady Germaine."

"Lord Pavus. Care to dance?" She asked, eliminating Solas as Dorian twirled her into a dance. 

"Solas seems to really want your attention, Haley." Dorian chuckled.

"Well he can suck it up." She grumbled and Dorian chuckled. 

The song ended, and Blackwall replaced Dorian. 

When Haley saw Natalie slinking through the crowd, invisible to Duchess Florianne, her choice to stand behind the woman had saved them a fight in the courtyard as her skirt unclipped in a flourish, distracting Florianne as Haley now held a dagger to the woman's throat and had her right arm wrenched behind her. Haley hadn't even broken a sweat. "Drop it, bitch." Haley whispered and the dagger Florianne had been ready to stick Celene with fell to the floor. 

Guards relieved Haley of Florianne as Natalie sauntered over, moisture gathered on her forehead and her brown hair frizzy.

"You good?" Haley chuckled.

"That hadn't been a part of the plan? You improvised." Natalie laughed, clapping her "sister" on the black. 

"No, not improvisation, more like I saw the opening and you were moving like a sloth." Haley smirked and took a long pull of champagne.

The week after they returned, Natalie was still dogging Chantry Mothers. So when she found Haley lying on the roof of the barn one night, she climbed up and sat next to her, cross-legged and looked up at the stars.

"What do you miss most? About home." Haley asked, sighing.

"Headphones. My brother. Pancakes at two in the morning. What about you?" Natalie inquired.

"Reese's cereal. Cars, actually all form of automobile. My Adoptive mom and little sister." Haley said, and Natalie chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"Reese's cereal doesn't even taste like the sweets. It tastes like stale peanut butter." Natalie laughed at the horror on Haley's face at her blasphemous words.

Then both women broke out into riotous laughter. 


	4. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sad. I cried.

After six months in Thedas, Haley was a lethal adversary. Not even Leliana could sneak up on her. And if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. 

"You acclimated well to Thedas, Haley. Better than I did my first few months." Natalie sat on the stone wall next to Haley as they watched the sun vanish behind the mountains.

"I had once wished to be transported here. Back when I first found out I had Cancer. My mom said I was found in a back alley when I was six, with no memory as to how I got there. I have no memory before a cop found me hiding behind a garbage can in New Orleans." Haley said, tossing a pebble at a bird.

"That's awful. I was born in Sussex, my brother married an American woman who hated me, my life was actually kind of dull. I went to work, went home, rinse and repeat. I always wanted to be a doctor, always wanted to help people. Never expected to save a planet let alone one I'd never heard of. You at least had some knowledge of Thedas when you arrived." Natalie smiled and gave Haley a side-hug like an older sister would. 

As predicted, after their trek into the woods and Haley's weird dip into the Well of fuckery in Mythal's Temple, she became more distant. How was she going to explain the fight with Corypheus to Natalie?

Or could Haley fight him? 

They found out sooner than expected when three days after Cullen returned from the Wilds, their War meeting was interrupted, and as Natalie's hand flared, Haley suddenly fell to the ground with a splitting headache. Her  _ eyes _ glowed green. This wasn't how Inquisition worked!

Haley had never touched the orb. Of that she was certain. The proof was on  _ Natalie's  _ hand! Haley gripped the wooden table until her knuckles were white, suddenly blinded by the intensity of magic burning through her veins. What was wrong with her?

The Breach was back in the sky when she could see again, and she wasn't having it. "We have to go. Now." She ground out, finally pushing away from the table, Natalie following close behind.

"Haley, bloody hell, slow down!" Natalie said, trying to keep up with her short friend as she moved through Skyhold on a mission. 

Haley was dressed in a loose-sleeved cotton tunic dyed midnight blue, a tight-fitted leather vest, matching breeches that laced down her legs, boots that stopped just below her knees. She had amassed a reputation for getting shit done when it needed done, and this was no exception. She rounded up the inner circle and had done away with her staff. She was told that a staff would help conduct her magic, but it severely limited the power behind it. Ice gathered on her hands and her eyes, no longer blue, emitted an eerie green glow as she dismissed everyone but Solas to ready their horses. She pulled him into an alcove before the door to the Kitchens.

Solas actually looked frightened when she grabbed him by the tunic and pulled him down to her level. "Listen, and you better fucking listen well." He nodded, and out of nowhere, his lips met hers with a fervor that surprised even him. After coming to her senses, she elbowed him in the chest.

"I'm sorry." He said, touching his lips.

Then Haley slapped him. Hard. Before meeting his eyes and putting her forehead against his chest, "don't leave." She whispered before turning and walking down the steps towards the stables, her white and black mare nuzzled her when she came up to her. 

She knew he'd vanish, but she also knew without a doubt that as much as she  _ wanted _ to hate him, she hadn't been able to. Since her first time playing the game, she loved Solas. He didn't have to leave. Did he?

When Haley touched Solas' orb, it having fallen from Natalie's borrowed magic, her eyes glowed once more. But it wasn't blindness. It was a vision? A memory?

_ Sparkling crystal spires far above, floating in the sky. A child with golden hair, pointed ears, and a new dress made of the finest Arlathan silk in blush.  _

_ The scene changed, and she was staring at a large white wolf with six eyes, hugging his face. The names in her head put to faces, Mythal, Pride, Ellowen.  _

_ She then watched what felt like those age progressions on a True Crime docudrama, the little girl changed, aged, and in a flash she saw herself reflected, as if in a mirror.  _

Haley was brought back to the pile of rubble she stood next to, now leaning against it. She dropped the Elven Foci with a metallic thud, and it broke into three pieces. That wasn't her memory… it was Mythal's. 

And Solas had been her childhood friend, promised to him from birth. Fated to find each other. And the message was clear, he was trying to tear down the veil because he believed she was trapped behind it. Their magic was the same, and it had finally found its other half.

But he didn't leave. He walked through the gates of Skyhold holding Haley's hand, Blackwall staring daggers at his back. 

It was strange, having Solas here. But Mythal, Haley's biological mother it would seem, had opened her eyes. 

Just before being killed, Mythal had kissed Haley's forehead, taking away the golden facial markings and sending her to Earth through an Eluvian. But Haley hadn't ever been meant to live among humans, which is why she had gotten Cancer. And why the treatments hadn't done anything to slow its assault on her body. 

After six months, Solas did leave. But only when Haley explained what would transpire during the Exalted Council. And he didn't just vanish this time, he had sat down with Haley and Natalie to explain things to them. 

The Qunari would still try to extinguish Thedosian power. They would still blame Solas. But now he had no intention of bringing down the veil, not if both worlds would be at risk. And not while Haley preferred the one she helped save. 

Especially now that they expected a child soon.

**_A year and a half later -The Exalted Council_ **

"I'm telling you, we won't need to disband. Stop worrying, Natalie. You'll get a migraine." Haley said, lacing up her boots while her daughter still slept in the middle of the bed. Her brown curls tousled from sleep. 

"We haven't heard anything from Solas in months. He could be dead for all we know." Natalie worried her hands in her skirts before smoothing them back down. She had been married for all of twenty-one hours to Varric, making her not only The Inquisitor, but also Viscountess of Kirkwall. And now her nerves were shot. 

"Nat, there's two of us. You stay here with the Council for now, I will chase Qunari all over the crossroads. If your mark starts to hurt, tell me right away." Haley held her friends hands in hers and Natalie nodded, looking at the still quiet anchor. It hadn't flared, not even once. They had changed everything, but Natalie didn't know what to expect in the Crossroads, Haley did. If the Anchor wasn't bothering her now, it would soon, and only Solas could remove her arm safely if it came to it.

But when Haley stumbled into the army of stone Qunari, she was badly injured. Sar qamek flowed through her veins where spears covered in the poison pierced her skin. 

"Solas." Was all she could whisper before she fell. 


	5. Switching Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis Foster, Haley's younger sister from Earth, is shot by the girl her boyfriend cheated on her with.
> 
> Beauty, talent, being a world-class medical student and actress doesn't save Alexis from death and reincarnation in the Mass Effect universe. But her death could save lives... specifically one life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended for this to happen, but it seemed an appropriate choice to switch gears after we knew Haley was ok and safe.

When Solas stepped into the Winter Palace through the Eluvian, Haley lay lifeless, or close enough to it, in his arms. He nearly dropped her when Natalie went on a rampage, Thankfully Dorian grabbed Haley first, Bull right behind him.

"What the bloody hell, Solas! What did you do?" Natalie was held back by Varric and Sera. 

"Princess, come on. You really think he'd hurt his wife, then bring her back for healing?" Varric asked, all joking gone from his voice. 

"I suppose not. Go to your daughter, she's getting ready for bed with her maid." Natalie yanked her arm out of Sera's grasp, and turned away. 

When Stitches forced the thick, honey-like sour crap down her throat, she felt instantly better. "Ugh, what the hell?" Haley sat up too fast, and an unexpected headrush flooded over her. 

When her eyes fluttered open against the morning sun, Natalie's smile came into focus, her left arm still intact, and the anchor and swirling scars gone from her hand. Haley sighed a breath of relief when Solas kissed her forehead.

"Inquisitor Haley Germaine." Natalie said, smiling.

"Wait, what did you do?" Haley said, Stitches helping her sit up this time.

"I'm going to Kirkwall with Varric. I've appointed you as my replacement to take over the Inquisition Peace Keeping Force. Leliana was amenable to it, and no one contradicted the appointment." Natalie said, and Haley flopped back down on her pillows in a huff.

******

**_Earth, Ten Years Later_ **

Alexis Foster held the crowbar in her hand, breathing heavily. The twenty-five year old had had enough. She looked over the midnight blue Porsche she had just destroyed and smirked. If Haley had been here, she would've talked Alexis out of it. Always pragmatic. 

Her stilettos crunched glass and her evening gown was still unwrinkled. Famous or not, she wasn't one to cheat on. And her boyfriend had been caught in the act, by the paparazzi, no less. 

But Alexis didn't see the blonde bombshell pointing a gun at her…

When Alexis woke, she felt like she had a bad hangover. A lady was fussing over her, but the smell of smoke and death hung in the air. Sitting up, she was in one of those hospital gowns, her red curls had bounced out of their straight waves and she had gone full Merida-shooting-a-bow.

But when her eyes darted to someone using an Omni-Tool… yes, a legitimate Omni-Tool, she almost cried. What was this place? Nerd convention?

"Oh good, you're awake. We were worried you wouldn't wake when you were nearly crushed by a Skycar on the Presidium." The doctor said in a French accent and Alexis nearly snorted aloud. 

_Mass Effect dreams, now? Haley really got you brainwashed by video games when she guilted you into playing her favorite games by_ dying _._

"Can I have some clothes?" She asked, grunting as she clutched the back of her head to feel a little scar. Her voice was scratchy, but the doctor or whatever brought her a pair of cargo pants, a plain white tank top, boots and a hoodie before a dark-haired man in an N7 hoodie ran past and into the room across from hers. At the sight, Alexis chuckled… before realizing what part of the story she was in and quickly dressing, leaving the boots untied. She rushed in behind the hulking Man-Shepard and past him to see the one man she hated watching die.

"Thane." She breathed his name, her whiskey eyes darted to the C-Sec man closing in on her, and before even thinking, she pushed him out of the room… with her mind! Shepard laid a hand on her shoulder, but Alexis shrugged it off.

"Miss, you can't be in here." Shepard sounded agitated. Good. This was _his_ fault!

"Don't tell me where I can and can't be, Shepard. He's lying in this bed because of his loyalty to you." Alexis bit out. Kolyat's eyes turned to daggers at Shepard, but only for a moment. Since Shepard's eyes were glowing red, Alexis knew which way he leaned when it came to making decisions. 

Asshole.

"Leave, Shepard. _Now_." She warned, her entire body began to tingle, and she had a purple aura surround her. 

After a moment, he did leave. And she stood next to Kolyat, putting an arm on the Alien teens shoulder, and another in Thane's limp hand. "Do you want me to pray to Kalahira with you, Kolyat?" She asked, and his eyes widened for a moment before he nodded. Reciting the words grabbed her heart with a wrench, just like when she played through it. Mods had been her best friend. 

She kissed Thane's forehead and left him while he was still breathing. He didn't know her like she knew him and Shepard only cared about revenge. Alexis shook her head as she studied an asari making coffee in the hospital waiting room. 

When she grabbed her own cup, an aquamarine hand gently enveloped her opposite arm, she looked at it for a moment, confused before looking up into Kolyat's blue eyes. "How do you know him?" His dual toned voice was a purr against her eardrums.

_Fuck, just wing it Alexis!_ "He's my hero. He saved me from Nassana Dantius' service on Illium, a sure death sentence." She said, limping to a metal chair facing out towards the Presidium. 

It was as if Kolyat was still trying to process his father saving a life instead of taking one. But he had helped stop the Collectors. 

"Are you injured?" He asked, referring to her limp.

"Bullet to the shin, or so the doc said. I don't actually remember." She said, smiling. 

The doc had handed her a datapad, which fascinated her beyond anything. It had said a bullet from a cerberus weapon had lodged into her shin, and she'd need physical therapy. She handed it to Kolyat before it hit her. "Therapy… oh my god!" She stood, forgetting her coffee on the little end table and limped as fast as she could back to Thane's room. The doctor had given her five discs with a plus on them that slid into a little slot in her new Omni-Tool. She hit the plus button on the interface and held the spray of Medi-gel over Thane's chest. Kolyat grabbed her away just as the stab wound closed to reveal new green scales. 

"What are you doing?" The Salarian doctor seemed livid. 

"Saving his damn life! Do you have a nebulizer? And Kolyat, I need some Drell blood. Now!" She ordered. Med student Alexis was on top of it. 

Alexis had only wanted to go into medicine because of Haley's Cancer. Now it would save Thane.


End file.
